DNA
DNA is the debut studio album by British girl group Little Mix. It was released on 19 December 2012 in the United Kingdom1 via Syco Music. The group began work recording the album in December 2011 and concluded in |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |- ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;background:lightsteelblue;"|Singles from DNA |- style="vertical-align:top;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| #'Wings" Released: 24 August 2012 #"DNA" Released: 9 November 2012 #"Change Your Life Released: 15 February 2013 #"How Ya Doin Released: 17 April 2013 |} September 2012. Throughout the recording process, Little Mix worked with several producers, including TMS, Future Cut, Steve Mac, Jarrad Rogers, Richard "Biff" Stannard, Ash Howes,Jon Levine, Xenomania, Fred Ball and Pegasus. The album was co-written by Little Mix and they stated that they were involved in the development of the album as much as possible. Sonically, the album is primarily a mixture of pop and R&B records, with influences from dance-pop, pop rock and hip hopfound on specific songs as well. The album's lyrical content explores empowerment, relationships and heartbreak. Songs on the album were also co-written by members of other girl groups, including Nicola Roberts of Girls Aloud, Shaznay Lewis of All Saints and T-Boz of TLC. DNA received mixed reviews from music critics. The album's lead single, "Wings", was released on 26 August 2012, reaching number one in UK and Ireland as well as charting in Australia, New Zealand, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Hungary, Belgium, Canada and the US. The second single, "DNA", was released on 11 November 2012, peaking at number three in the UK. Two post-album singles were released: "Change Your Life" on 3 February 2013, and a remix of "How Ya Doin'?" featuring American rapper Missy Elliott was released on 17 April 2013; both songs reached the top 20 in the UK. The album charted in the top 5 in eight countries, including number three in the UK, and at number four on the US Billboard 200; making Little Mix the first girl group since Danity Kane in 2006 to reach the top 5 with their debut album, as well as earning the highest debut Billboard chart position by a British girl group, breaking the record previously held by the Spice Girls' debut album Spice (1996) Backgroundhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DNA_(Little_Mix_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Shortly after Little Mix won the eighth series of The X Factor, both Gary Barlow and Richard "Biff" Stannard were rumoured to be writing songs for the group's debut studio album.[2] On 25 January 2012, the group made an appearance at the National Television Awards, and performed the En Vogue song "Don't Let Go (Love) . They also accompanied The X Factor judges Barlow and Tulisa Contostavlos on stage to receive the Best Talent Show award won by the programme.[3] During an interview backstage, the group confirmed that they themselves had been writing material for their debut album, however had not yet received any input from Gary Barlow; and that plans to release their next single in March of that year were underway. It was announced, shortly after, that the release of the single had been delayed, and would now not be released until August.[4] On 30 May 2012, the group announced through a live stream via Twitcam that their new single would be called "Wings", and a short snippet would premiere on Channel 4 that week after being played at their filming session for Alan Carr: Chatty Man. The group performed the single for the first time at the T4 on the Beach concert on 1 July 2012.[5]"Wings" received its official premiere on BBC Radio 1 on 2 July 2012. The single debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart on 2 September 2012.[6] On 17 September, the album's artwork was unveiled via the group's official Facebook page, which also confirmed that the album's second single, "DNA", would premiere on radio on 1 October and would be officially released on 12 November, a week prior to the release of the album.[7] The album's track listing was revealed on 28 September 2012 when it was posted onAmazon.co.uk.[1] An exclusive version of the album sold at HMV came with a free CD single of "DNA".[8] Track listinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DNA_(Little_Mix_album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Credits adapted from the liner notes of DNA.[34]